MoodSwings
by swagatron94
Summary: Astrid has mood swings. Hiccup tries to calm her down. Nuff said.


MoodSwings

Hiccup woke up in the morning to the noise outside his house. He shrugged, thinking it was Toothless on his roof again, so he got up, ate breakfast, took a bath and walked outside.

"UGH! RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT! GET BACK HERE!" A girl's voice screamed.

And that girl was Astrid Hofferson, who wasn't in a good mood today, as Hiccup would soon find out.

"Good morning, Astrid..." Hiccup said to her, to which she kicked him to the ground.

She looked at him and scowled, muttered something under her breath and ran after the twins.

"Geez... All I said was hi..." Hiccup muttered to himself. He got on Toothless's back and flew after her.

(Astrid's POV)

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Astrid screamed.

The twins simply laughed and ran into the forest. Astrid screamed again and ran after them. She eventually found them hiding behind a rock and grabbed them by the hair.

"ok...WHERE IS IT?!" Astrid screamed at them.

"We don't have it, for the fifth time... hahahaha." They laughed to themselves.

"YOU GUYS ARE PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW! I AM SO MAD I COULD...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Astrid screamed again.

All of a sudden, Hiccup showed up and Astrid glared at him.

"Astrid, are you ok?"

"ok...OK, HICCUP I'M WAYYYYYYYY FAR FROM OK! I'M PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW, THANKS TO THESE TWO!" Astrid screamed at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiccup asked her.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, HICCUP!" She screamed at him again.

"Ok!...ok, just calm down."

"NO, I WON'T!"

"Astrid..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"ASTRID, JUST PLEASE CALM DOWN, OK!" Hiccup screamed at her, until he realized what he did. He covered his mouth and Astrid looked at him.

Astrid was shocked. He's never screamed at her, let alone yelled at her. She looked at him with the same pissed off face she had before. All of a sudden, she began to snivel and she looked like she was going to break down.

"Oh no...Astrid, listen...I'm so sorry...I-I-I didn't mean to..." Hiccup said to her softly, until she put a finger to his lips.

She turned around and walked towards a tree. All of a sudden, she began to punch the tree.

"STUPID!"

"MOOD!"

"SWINGS!"

She then broke down crying and ran away from Hiccup. Hiccup called after her and ran after her. The twins slowly walked away from there and ran back to the village. A few minutes later, Hiccup found Astrid at the cove and he approached her slowly. He wrapped her in a hug and she tried to get away.

"No, Astrid...Astrid...it's ok."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup-sweetie. I didn't mean to scream at you. BTW, the twins didn't do anything. They were just annoying me, that's all.

"It's ok, princess. It's alright."

Astrid looked at him weirdly and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, princess? You called me princes?"

"What? You called me Hiccup-sweetie? Plus you are a princess...My princess..." Hiccup said to her, as he kissed her cheek.

"True..."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, let's go back home now."

"Ok."

Toothless was there, so they flew back to the village on him and Astrid went back home. Hiccup went back home and grabbed a guitar out of his closet. He strummed it and began to sing...

(MoodSwings - The Janoskians)

She's in one of them moods, haha..

Yeah you blow me up then I wait a little while cuz' I know, it's probably fine

Then you blow me off

Don't mean to laugh when your mad but you do this all the time

Alright yeah

You love me, hate me, it's crazy, baby you're so emotional

It kills me, thrills me, can't shake, I'll take this rollercoaster love

Screaming all night till the break of dawn, found a pair of my pants on my neighbor's lawn

Throw all my stuff outside, say goodbye and slam the door close

Call me all night, you cry, say you'll die if I don't come home

Turn me on and then go cold, you're so hot when you're psycho

Smile when I smile, that's why it's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

It's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

It's you and I and all your moodswings

Heavens why do they hurt so good when it, feels right and then it's all wrong the next minute

Hey Hey, but you know that I'm still your guy even when I'm sky high on your bipolar ride

Yeah you love me, hate me, it's crazy, baby you're so emotional

It kills me, thrills me, can't shake, I'll take this rollercoaster love

Screaming all night till the break of dawn, found a pair of my pants on my neighbor's lawn

Throw all my stuff outside, say goodbye and slam the door close

Call me all night, you cry, say you'll die if I don't come home

Turn me on and then go cold, you're so hot when you're psycho

Smile when I smile, that's why it's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

It's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

Push me 'round, all your moodswings

No medication, intervention don't change a thing, yeah, 'cuz shes perfection

Shes all mine, completely out of her mind

Throw all my stuff outside...damn

Call me all night you cry, say you'll die

Hey!

Turn me on and then go cold, you're so hot when you're psycho

Smile when I smile, that's why it's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

It's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

It's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

It's you and I and all your moodswings

oooooooooo...

Push me 'round, all your moodswings


End file.
